


Another Woman

by sapphicism (ranpoandpoe)



Series: Raydia Week 2019 [3]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Birthday Party, Dancing, F/F, Fluff, Minor Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince), Not Beta Read, Raydia Week 2019, References to Canon, no one's dead in this AU, raydiaweek2019, rayla and claudia are both princesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 08:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20061115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranpoandpoe/pseuds/sapphicism
Summary: Rayla never liked her birthday, until her fifteenth.





	Another Woman

**Author's Note:**

> raydia week - day 4: rayla's birthday
> 
> i hope y'all enjoy this compilation of soft lesbian princesses spending the night together!

As a princess, Rayla’s birthday was always bad. Runaan completely understood her discomfort and even shared it with her, but it wasn’t like he could do anything about the huge celebrations of the years being added to her age.

Her fifteenth birthday was no different from the others: Rayla had been awakened by one of the maids, who had already prepared her bath — at least that was the way she liked, the water almost boiling and full of flower petals.

After that, she dressed up, took breakfast, and then, all the rubbish she hated about her birthday, like wearing make-up, having an unnecessarily uncomfortable hairstyle, and talking to politicians. 

Before the party started, Rayla stole a glass of wine from the kitchen — she wasn’t allowed to drink, but there was no way she’d manage to tolerate that party without a bit of alcohol — and entered the room.

As usual, Rayla greeted a few people and proceeded to sit on the throne, receiving disapproving glances from Runaan.

Rayla couldn’t stop thinking about how bored she was. Callum would be a nice company, but he was probably at the library — lucky bastard, who was allowed to leave the room — and Aanya and Ezran wouldn’t be bad either, but they were both playing childish games with each other — Rayla had nothing against those, but Runaan would probably say it was bad for the kingdom’s image, since she was fifteen now.

Although she wasn’t religious, Rayla prayed for something to entertain her — and apparently, a celestial being listened, because Claudia, one of Viren’s children, approached her. 

“You seem down for the person this whole party is for, Miss Rayla,” the princess commented, kissing Rayla’s hands — which made her blush. The miracle she had gotten had gorgeous green eyes, a flower on her carefully arranged hair strands, and seemed more amusing than anything Rayla could have asked for.

“I’m not that into parties, and I like them less when I’m obliged to talk to plain old men.”

Claudia laughed as she saw Rayla’s pout. “Well, I am no man,” she bowed and offered her hand to the other princess. “So, would you allow me to entertain you with a dance?”

The melody played by the band contracted by Runaan suited the moment perfectly, sweet like honey — and like the princess who guided Rayla towards the dance floor at that exact moment. Surrounded by extravagant, fancy dresses, and exaggerated wigs, Rayla still only had eyes for Claudia — everything else went unnoticed. 

“You’re good at dancing.”

“Of course,” Rayla answered, with a smug look on her face. “I had dance classes as a child, for… well. For parties like this.”

“I see…” Claudia smiled. “I’m still impressed.”

“Thank you. You’re impressing as well.” The generalization was definitely on purpose, and it didn’t go unnoticed by Claudia, who smiled with a light blush on her cheeks, but didn’t answer. Rayla used the silence to analyze the princess. She wore a relatively simple dress: dark, with golden details, but there was…  _ something  _ about it. There was some kind of beauty in her simplicity, she assumed. Although the gold necklace she wore was brilliant, it couldn’t go unnoticed by Rayla that her eyes were brighter — and more stunning.

“Could I tempt you with a visit to the library?” Rayla added, during a spur of courage. She hoped Runaan wouldn’t lecture her for that — after all, she was only being a good host! 

“The Moonshadow library?!” Claudia squeaked excitedly — as she clapped her hands adorably, Rayla was surprised that she liked the idea  _ that  _ much. “Of course! It’s the largest collection there is!”

Smiling, Rayla reached out to her. When Claudia grabbed her hand, she said, “Then, follow my lead.”

They traveled around the castle’s corridors that, even though were confusing, Rayla knew like the palm of her own hand — palm which was now touching Claudia’s. When they entered the library, the princess’ eyes sparkled in adoration. The golden chandelier illuminated her skin as she danced around the place, touching the books and shelters.

“Rayla, this is… it’s  _ beautiful! _ ” She exclaimed and let out a soft gasp. “You even own the whole collection of encyclopedias written by Aaravos!”

“It’s one of our most valuable acquisitions,” Rayla proudly commented. As previously mentioned, she wasn’t a religious person — but with such a heavenly sight, while thinking only a goddess could be as breathtaking, she might as well be. 

Out of sudden, the door opened. “Callum! I knew you’d come here at least once. Claudia, this is… my best friend.”

“Good evening, Prince Callum,” Claudia greeted, quickly bowing down. “Is queen Sarai found in good health? I haven’t seen her here tonight.”

“She’s spending the summer with Aunt Amaya and Aunt Janai, thank you for asking.” Claudia nodded, as if acknowledging his polite gratitude. “Rayla, can I talk to you for a second?”

As Claudia returned to admiring the books, Callum and Rayla stood on the other side of the room. “Runaan asked me to check up on you. Just to know if you wanted anything. He didn’t seem mad.” That was surprising, but still relieving. “You like her, don’t you?”

Rayla opened her mouth to deny, but Claudia caught her glance from afar, smiled, and waved cheerfully — then, Rayla found herself unable to deny. “Yeah.”

“Nice. Should I give her the best friend talk? That if she hurts you—”

“Do  _ not, _ ” Rayla said very clearly, and then proceeded to laugh. “You’re not threatening at all, I’m sorry. Besides, if we ever get to actually date each other,” her heart beat faster, only with the thought. “She’ll get a threatening talk with  _ Runaan,  _ so.”

Callum frowned. “I see your point. And I’ll leave you alone now; go back to your girlfriend.”

“She’s not—” Rayla started, but Callum had already left — besides, the idea of Claudia as her girlfriend wasn’t so bad that she had to correct him. “What are you seeing there?” Rayla asked, approaching Claudia again. 

“It’s a fantasy novel! It sounds interesting.”

“It does,” Rayla sat on the floor. “What’s it about?”

“Apparently, two queens who decided to commit to a dangerous task, to get a titan’s heart, that supposedly would save their people from starvation.” 

“That’s creative,” Rayla praised as Claudia handed her the book. 

“Would you mind if I read it for you?”

The last thing Rayla would do was to mind it. “Of course I wouldn’t.”

As Claudia read the fancy words used by the author of the tragedy, Rayla just tried to take it all in: the princess’ silvery and honeyed voice, that made her a great storyteller, the way her rosy lips moved as she pronounced the words, and her eyes that somehow added even more emotions to the story. 

Eventually, Rayla had to leave to her bedroom, but that night, she knew she would dream about those green eyes and about a certain part of the book, where a queen found comfort in the embrace of another woman. 

**Author's Note:**

> please, leave a comment if you enjoyed, and follow me on twitter if you want, i'm @wlwsrobin <3


End file.
